Goddess Girls
by Uprising4c
Summary: A story about 5 girls who are chosen by Goddesses after their world was taken over by darkness. All the girls have or had a mental strain, and they now have a chance to combat their inner demons. An LPS story with Kid Icarus characters in it. [Kid Icarus: Uprising is my favorite 3DS game.]
1. Chapter 1

In the town of Sunny Hollows, school had just ended for young high school student Moana. It was her 15th birthday, but Moana wasn't looking forward to going back home from school. Her grandmother was visiting and Moana hasn't been very fond of her gifts. Moana's grandmother always had a habit of visiting on Moana's birthday. However, before Moana would go home she would visit her best and only friend: Erika Skystar. Erika Skystar was in many ways the opposite of Moana. She was courageous, strong, and super positive. She also loved to watch the MLP Movie because it taught her a important lesson: one small thing can make a big difference. Moana enjoyed Erika because she had a habit of looking for the light in a bad situation. And for her birthday, Moana would receive a present from her best friend. She was told to meet under a tree with stars on it and that she must follow the guitar music. Once she got there she got her present: a song made by Erika herself while playing a blue heart guitar. "I might not have the full song ready," Erika said, "but at least I got the beginning ready." Erika also explained that she found the guitar in the fields one evening. Moana Thanked Erika for the song and went home. Once she got home, she met her parents and her grandmother. Moana's Grandmother then gave Moana her present: a blue barrette. It was a blue circle with a semi-circle inside, and six light beams on the outside that were also blue and resembled wings. Her grandma said she found it in a field near her house, and that it fell down from the sky. Moana liked the barrette and went upstairs. Moana didn't believe that the barrette was from the sky, she thought it was just a normal piece of jewelry. However, before Moana could call Erika, a column of light descended upon Moana. Moana then felt herself lift off the ground, and that was when she realized she was being abducted. "No no no, what is happening," yelled Moana. she tried to resist, but the hold was too strong. As soon as she disappeared from her room, so did the light column.


	2. Chapter 2

Moana woke up in an ancient temple. Moana was immediately confused, for she did not remember falling asleep. She did however remember being abducted. Moana then looked around and noticed that the room she was in was surrounded by waterfalls and a single fountain. Moana looked at her reflection, and noticed that her barrette had vanished. Moana guessed that someone had taken it when she fell asleep. Moana then went to search for her barrette in the temple, for she knew that whoever took it was most likely in the temple. As Moana searched the temple, she started asking herself questions. One her main questions she asked was: "Why would the person who wanted my barrette bring me along too?" As she asked herself these questions, she found out more about the temple. It was massive and full of humans with winged helmets. One of it's floors also had the same symbol on her barrette. Moana later found a human overlooking her barrette. As Moana came closer to her barrette, the human turned around to look at Moana. The human Moana saw had long green hair that matched the color of her eyes. She wore clothing that matched that of ancient Greeks. "Who are you?" Moana asked her. "I am Palutena, Goddess of Light," she responded with a smile "and who might you be?" Moana then introduced herself to Palutena. "Why do need my barrette?" Moana asked Palutena worriedly. Palutena then explained that she sensed powerful magic in her barrette and that in order to obtain it, she needed Moana as well. "I didn't want to overwhelm you, so I used my power of sleepiness so I could examine it further." Moana then asked Palutena if she created the barrette."I'm sorry, I did not make your charm, but I do believe that another goddess made it." Moana was curious about who made it, but did not want to overwhelm the goddess with complicated questions. Palutena continued to examine the charm, and sensed that its enchantment was incomplete. "I believe that I can complete the enchantment," Palutena to Moana. Moana was curious for did not know what the charm's purpose was. According to Palutena, it allowed someone to obtain the power of a certain god when a certain transformation phrase was recited from the user. Palutena asked if she put on her barrette with the complete enchanment so she could try out the enchantment. Moana agreed and recited the transformation phrase: "Moana! Goddess Girl of Light!"


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Moana finished the phrase, she began to transform. When she finished transforming, she had on a blue dress with two long blue "tails" with diamonds in the back. She also had on a pair of blue fairy wings. Moana was surprised at her new look along with Palutena. After a while, another human appeared down a staircase. He was younger than Palutena and he too possessed a pair of wings. The only difference what that he was an angel. "Moana, this is Pit," Palutena said to Moana. She then spoke to Pit. "And Pit, this is Moana Eastriver: A goddess girl according the information I gathered from the barrette." Pit had brown fluffy hair and blue eyes. He wore a white tunic with vine patterns. Palutena explained that Pit was going to take Moana on a short flight to get acustomed with her new wings. Their first flight together was going to take place in their home world: a heavenly domain known as Skyworld. Moana at first had a few difficulties with flying, but quickly got the hang of it. Moana learned that Pit was Palutena's captain of her royal guard. After 5 minutes Pit and Moana had to land on a /spannearby floating Island. "Why did we stop," Moana asked surprisingly. Pit then explained to Moana that he is unable to fly without Palutena's help and that her power of flight only lasted for 5 minutes at a time. Moana felt sorry for Pit because of his disability and apologized in advance in case he was jealous of her ability to fly. Once Palutena teleported them back to her temple, Moana was going to be sent back home. But before she left, she said to Plautena: Can you please find a different way of travel besides teleporting?" Moana explained that she had school and did not want to be "abducted" in public. "I will look into a more private way," Palutena reassured her before sending her back to her world with the barrette.


	4. Chapter 4

Moana was returned to her room before dinner with her family. After dinner, Moana's grandmother left happily with her visit. Moana was happy that her grandmother had left, but was also curious about the gift. Moana doubted her grandmother's words, but agreed with Palutena that the barrette was not an ordinary one. Before Moana went to sleep, she made a vow to do goodwill to the people of her town, and to keep her identity a secret from everyone. The next day, since it was a weekend, Moana started to help the poor pets in her town by offering food and other necessities. Even though was busy, she still made sure to make time for Erika. After spending the afternoon with her deeds, she returned to her room to receive a message from Palutena. She explained that as long Moana wore the barrette, she would be able to contact her via telepathy. "I have created a safer way of travel," Palutena said to Moana, "mirror portals!" Palutena then sent a magic mirror to Moana's room which served as a portal to her temple. Moana was pleased by this news because she could visit Palutena whenever she wanted. Palutena also explained that "Thanks to my powers of protection only you can use the portal." Moana was grateful that she did not need to worry about her family accidentally stumbling into Skyworld. Moana then returned to Palutena's temple and found out that whenever she had her barrette in the portal, she would instantly transform into her goddess girl form. Moana explained her vow to Palutena and she was very pleased by this news. Palutena then decided to give Moana training in her magical powers, along with a magical weapon she herself. The weapon was known as the Palutena Blade. "Blades are well-balanced and user-friendly," Palutena explained to Moana. Moana was told that Pit would train her in the weapon in a place in the temple called the Practice Range. Moana was relieved that she would be given training, and decided to begin training. After her first day of training, Moana asked Palutena if she could stop by for help whenever she wanted, and she said that she was fine. Moana then returned home pleased with her first day of training.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next few days, Moana helped the poor and homeless pets of her town. She also visited Skyworld daily for training with Pit and Palutena. Over her daily training sessions, she got to learn more about Pit. "You remind me of best friend Erika Skystar," Moana told Pit one time. Pit was positive, and upbeat like Erika Skystar. Moana spent a lot time with Pit during her training sessions. Moana also spent time with Palutena. Palutena helped Moana whenever she needed help with her mental state or needed advice. Moana appreciated her wisdom, but was a bit annoyed by her whenever she mixed up a common phrase and insisted she was right. Thankfully, she consulted Pit whenever she had to deal with Palutena's arrogance. Moana was happy that despite her new abilities, she was still living a normal life back home. However one day, Moana overheard a group of pets in an alleyway. They were planning to murder her best friend Erika that night because she had found something she shouldn't have. Moana was shocked and knew that she had to warn her before her death. However, in order to save her best friend, she would need to spill the beans about her powers. Later in the middle of the night, Moana awoke one hour before the killers arrived. Before she left, she took her weapon: the palutena blade, and left a secret message for Pit. Moana then snuck out and ran to Erika's house.


	6. Chapter 6

Once Moana arrived at Erika Skystar's house, everyone was asleep. Moana snuck in and went to Skystar's room. Moana knew what it looked like: full of MLP and motivational posters. Moana knew Erika would believe her due to her open-mindedness. Moana woke Skystar up and explained to her what she overheard. "Murderers are coming for you at midnight," Moana said worriedly yet quietly, "We must leave before its too late!" "I have the power to save you from death," Moana said with a hint of cheer in her voice. Moana then used her goddess powers to summon her wings without the need for the transformation phrase. Erika was surprised by her wings, but Moana told Erika, "Once we get to a safe haven for the two of us, I can explain everything." Erika trusted her, and went with Moana who carried her in one hand. Erika knew of a secret cave in a canyon near Sunny Hills that no one else knew of. Erika told Moana where to go, and Moana followed, but did not speak for she feared that the killers would overhear. "They could be like cats with super-hearing," Moana described them to Erika. Soon they arrived at the cave. It was full of luminous crystals that glowed brighter than any star in the sky. "I've come here a lot before I met you," Erika said to Moana with embarrassment. Moana was amazed by the spectacle in the cave. She then used the opportunity to explain what happened that night on her birthday. Erika was amazed by Moana's power, and thanked her for saving her life despite both of them still having many questions on the supposed killer.

While they were hiding in the cave, Pit was observing Moana and Erika through a magic fountain in the temple. He had already read the note, and wanted to see if she was alright. He was unable to contact Moana, since only Palutena was capable of speaking her through the barrette. He was glad they were safe, and was pleased that Moana did not mention him and Palutena being "humans" to Erika. However, one intruder comes to the cave, but Moana and Erika leave before he could spot them. The intruder then took some of the crystals, which someone on a headset the invader had on wanted. According to the crystal thief and his boss, he was planning on using the crystals as a power source for a super-powerful machine. Moana and Erika flew behind him in hurry, because Moana worried that the machine could possibly destroy the world. Moana was unknowingly deciding to be a magical girl from after

Once they arrived at the lair, they overheard that their machine could have the capability to summon a black hole big enough to destroy the planet. Moana disabled the machine and stopped it from firing all while fighting off people trying to stop her. Moana then had to use her blade to stop the man who was a tan horse with black hooves and muzzle. However, one member in hiding fired a gun at Moana. Before Moana could react, Erika jumped in front of her, taking the hit to her chest. The police soon arrived and Moana showed the police her fallen friend. She and Erika were then taken to the hospital to recover. Moana went to see Erika during the night, and saw that she was about to die. Erika knew as well what was going to happen to her, and used her last moment to tell Moana not always rely on her and start opening up to other pets. Erika was not pessimistic about her death, instead, she was smiling as she had her last conversation with Moana. "Moana you have to be strong on your own," Erika reassured her as she had reached the end of her lesson. "You have to live," she gasped as she took her last breath, "Please!" She then passed on in her bed.

The next day Moana returned home and told her parents the sad news: "My only friend passed away last night." Moana later went back to Skyworld, planning on renouncing her powers due to her failure. However, when she found Pit and Palutena, They were surprisedly unfazed by the news. Palutena then revealed Erika, with a new pair of angel wings. Erika explained that her soul encountered a regal angel who offered her rebirth, but at the exchange of her memories. "I refused, and was about to fade away, when Palutena rescued me and reincarnated me with my memories in tact. Moana was overjoyed that Erika had survived. Erika then asked if she could be a part of palutena's army with Pit, since Skyworld was her new home. Pit and Palutena agreed and Erika and Moana were glad because they and Pit were going to be fighting evil together as a trio.

* * *

Author's note: I know some people will probably be upset with Erika dying, only to be revived by Palutena, but I personally like this. Here me out, I like this cheesy death because it will lead to Erika and Moana having more character arks. Also Erika is in a new body when she was reincarnated, so to most other people, she is still dead.

I had this resurrection idea planned from the start, so this is not just a random idea, it was planned far in advance.

Anyway, to those who did not ragequit, I heavily thank you for reading this helpful author's note.


	7. Chapter 7

Moana had gotten used to the new schedule. Moana had started to take lessons alongside Erika. Erika was given a magic bow like Pit's, only with an overlapping pink and white design and no magic rings. Moana had explained Erika's preferences to Palutena so that training would be easier for Erika. However, Pit was uncomfortabe with Erika at first because he was envious of her. Erika also could fly on her own, and was oblivious to Pit's disability. Moana picked up on his issue and had to explain to Erika that Pit was flightless. Erika apologized to Pit about not knowing that he had a disability. Pit accepted her apologized, and the two began to get along better.

One day, before Moana could head to school, she received a message from Palutena. Moana headed to the temple to see what had occured. Apparently Erika had transformed into a white spotted cat, but lackeed her wings. Erika explained that she was thinking about returning to school again, and thhat was when she magically changed her coat. Moana decided that after school, she would help Erika come up with a new identity in order to blend in. Erika knew how her school worked, she just needed a new identity. Erika decided to be known as Llya Silverstream. Erika had heard of Silverstram from season 8, and decided to take her name. Moana agreed to her new name and decided to enroll her in school the next day.

At school, Moana had to monitor Erika to make sure she would not spill the beans about her true identity. At school Llya was well-behaved, other than striking a few poses. After school, Moana and Erika were told that they were going with Pit to take out some underworld monsters attacking the surface world of his world. Once the duo came, Moana and Llya transformed. Llya transformed back into Erika, and Moana transformed into her Goddess-girl form. They immediatly met up with Pit, and retrieved their weapons. Their mission was to stop a commander known as Thanatos. He was shape-shifting god of death. Thanatos was surprised by Moana and Erika, and attempted to fool them. However, thanks to Moana's intelligence, they were able to turn his tricks against himself. After defeating Thanatos, Moana and Erika are informed by Palutena, that a monster was attacking their town. Moana requested that she, Erika, and Pit fight it in the world of humans, to protect Moana's home world. palutena agreed, and opened a portal to the World of Humans.

The monster took the form of a huge black blob with limbs. It resembled a monster from various animes. When the team started to fight, the monster said in a sad tone: "Go away!" The three then began to fight the beast, while also dodging its punches. As they fought, the monster soon began weeping in sadness. Moana then saw into the monster and found that it was made from a pet's soul. The pet had been forced to become a monster. Erkia then summoned her guitar and sung her song:

Song: Friends with You[Hugtto Precure]

Todoketai koto aru nda, kimi no koto suki nanda

Futari no haato ribon de musubu tomodachi ni narou yo

She stopped and asked Moana to join her, to which she agreed.

Erika:Egao

Moana:Egao

Erika:Namida

Moana:Namida

Moana: gyutto suru mune no oku

Both: Soko ni, kokoro kirameku

kimi to watashi dekoboko zenzen chigau futari da ne

keredo haato hagu kasanetara waaruku okke dayo

Erika:Zutto Zutto

Moana:Zutto Zutto

Both: tomodachi

haato wo ribon de musubou!

Erika then strummed her guitar to complete the song, which purified the soul. The soul took the form of a winged heart, which Palutena sent back to its owner.

Moana then took the mirror portal back home to work on her schoolwork.

[Song is in Japanese by the way for those who are wondering]


	8. Chapter 8

Moana liked being with Erika, but when she was alone, she was afraid. Erika and Pit picked up on her sadness and fear, and Moana had to explain to her friends what was bothering her. Moana had to explain to her friends that she was afraid of being alone. Erika explained to Pit that before her initial death, she had told Moana to go on.

Moana then spoke with Palutena, who told her to loosen her faith in her friends and have faith in herself. Moana was unsure about her advice, until she was interupted by another monster attack from her town. They went to go deal with it fespite Moana's fear of lonliness. The new monster looked like a giant chinese dragon. THey tried to defeat it, but it was resistant to their blasts. It then knocked Moana away.

Moana wa then corned by the dragon, and felt afraid, until she remebered Plautena's words of wisdom. She then recovered to face the monster on her own. When Moana recovered with her new-found faith, a mysterious wand-like weapon appeared before her in a blue glow. Moana then used the weapon to defat the monster by yelling out the attack:

Blue Heart Tact!

Blue Mega Laser!

She then spun the tact around the beast once the laser hit, purifying it into a blue heart with wings.

They then returned to Palutena's Temple with Moana feeling more confident in being on her own, and now with a new weapon capable of purifying souls.


	9. Chapter 9

Erika had started to write more songs since the first song had worked out well, despite being sung in a foreign language. However, Erika had some insecurities about herself. She felt this way whenether she was in her Illya Silverstream form. She felt like she was a whole other person, and Erika did not like being someone else. Pit and Palutena picked up on her sadness and wondered what bothered her, since they used to think nothing bothered her. Erika told them of her second identity's problem. Since Pit heard her music before once, and gave her a great idea: "Why don't you write a song about your issues?" Erika liked the idea and started to write a new song to cheer herself up.

Erika kept her insecurity away from Moana, along with her new song. However, one day Moana overheard Erika singing. She was practicing her new song. Erika was embarressed by Moana's presence, but had to explain what had been bothering her at school. She even mentioned the suggestion Pit made about writing a new song about her issue. Moana like Erika's new song, and wondered if their was time, she could sing along to the new song. However, another demon arrived.

The demon this time was more verbal than the others. It was also of a pet with a talent for singing. The demon kept mentioning becoming like a rolemodel idol. Erika recongized the issue, as the same one she was having. Erika kept on trying to assert her view against the issue of copying an entire pet. However, she kept on getting knocked back by the demon's powerful screeches that the demon referred to as a "song." It was that point did Erika sang her newest song.

Song: Start Line[Aikastu Stars] English Dubbed

Dreams aren't for sitting back and watching, they're meant for you to make them true.

Never forget the way you want to shine, cause we're standing in your...

START LINE!

Should you come to a day when you're feeling you can't find your way,

take a breath, close your eyes, and listen to the voice in her heart.

"You can't give up on it," those words pave a road so you'll see anew

That the sight you saw on that day won't fade, so look forward and go

There's no need to to be wasting time trying to be somebody else,

There's a miracle in you, nothing like it, the only,

Come and fly with me now!

Dreams aren't for sitting back and watching, they're meant for you to make them true.

Never forget the way you want to shine, there's no one else with your glow.

Don't regret not trying, it's unbecoming of your heart,

So let your passion ring and spread your wings

The time to take off right now

START LINE!

[La la la la] Won't you lift your chin up?

[La la la la] Know the chance is there for you.

[end]

As Erika sang, the demon weakened. Erika then said that she used to feel the same way, until she was reminded that she just needed to show herself through her other self. Erika's self-realization of her true identity, granted her a heart tact of her own. Erika then used the tact like Moana did.

Pink heart tact!

Mega Laser!

Erika fired off a giant pink laser, encasing the demon in a heart like Moana's attack.

She then purified the demon by spinning the rolling device on the tact, causing the demon to transform into a winged pink heart. The soul then flew away to its owner. After the battle, Erika was glad to be free of her burden and started to show more of her true self through her undercover form.

[Start Line has recently become one of my newest favorite songs. Japanese Music in Anime seems to be a lot better than American music to me.]


	10. Chapter 10

As the days passed, Moana, Erika, and Pit started to encounter more demonic monsters. They girls did not mind having more oppurtunities for practing their weapons and magic. Moana and Erika had managed to start combining the powers of their tacts, and fuse their beams together. Whenever the girls used their fusion attack, the beams fused and turned purple. They called their attack "dual mega laser." The team had managed to get stronger with each encounter. Each demon had a different appearence and method of attack. Although Moana did not mind having more training, she was concerned of the increasing attacks.

One day, as the girls were having, the girls overheard a battle going on. They ran to investigate, and spotted a group of four pets using magic against a demon along with a demoesque commander. One pet had fire powers, one had wind and electric-based attacks, one had powers over nature, and the last one had powers over the stars. The girls possessed magical jeweled accessories in obscure designs. Moana recognized the charms as the source of their magic, and believed them to be just like Palutena's barrette, but with different elements.

Moana and Erika transformed, but watched in secret high above the clouds. The girls saw the four pets act great as a group, but were not very good at their magic. The demon they were attacking was about to finish them, when Moana's blue mega laser attack purified the demon. Moana did it in secret, because she was afraid of alerting the other girls and the evil commander. Moana also overheard a commander with a voice like a conciding villan, and overheard a key bit of information: "I thought if we killed Soleria, her barrette would be rendered incomplete." Moana knew that "Soleria" was the creator of the barrette she recieved from her grandmother. She and Erika then left to Palutena's Temple to inform their human friends about the newest magical developments. Moana also explained about the newest information about the barrette's origin. Palutena was surprised was by the information about Soleria, but she was more surprised by the revealation of the 4 other girls. Moana knew that the girls were struggling, and so she asked the Goddess to help in her plan for increasing the magical strength of the newest magical girls. She agreed, and so Moana explained her plan, and had Erika and Pit listen as well. Moana's plan involved teleporting the girls to the surface world, where she would mentor the girls under a special persona: Light Diamond. Erika disliked Moana's plan of disgusing herself, until Moana clarified that she wanted to prevent Palutena from getting targeted by the evil team. Moana knew Erika would be aginst her disguise, but she did not see another method of mentoring that did not involve disguises.


	11. Chapter 11

Moana was trying to learn as much about the other girls, while trying not to alert the other the other girls that she had found out about their secret identities. The other girls were in most of her and Erika's classes, which made it easier for Moana to gather information. The girls were a siamese cat named Kimberly Clawsgrove, a king charles spaniel named Zoey, a daschand named Flora, and a cat named Stormy. The girls charms were a arm bracelet with a flaming ball, a pendant in the shape of a mystic flower, a green arm cuff with a green arm and a three green wavy-streaks, and the last one had a bracelet with a purple compass rose. Moana found out that one of the hobbies the 4 girls liked was playing a video game called Super Smash Bros. which was hosted at Stormy's house. Moana found out that the girls each chose a specific character to play every time. The characters the girls played were Robin for Stormy, Peach for Flora, Rosalina for Zoey, and Dark Pit for Kimberly. Moana was confused by Dark Pit, since the regular Pit had never mentioned him before. Moana was curious about Stormy's character as well, but she had to return to Palutena's temple with all of the information in tow. She and Erika also asked about Dark Pit. According to Pit, his dark doppelganger was accidently created by an object known as the Mirror of Truth. They also found out that both Pits had a special connection. Moana translated their connection into: "Without one, the other cannot exist without its opposite." Once all the information was given, Moana then had to wait for the right moment when the 4 girls would be caught off guard by the commander or someone affiliated with the evil team.

As Moana was putting her plan into action, the other 4 girls were busy trying to get stronger, and figure out who saved their lives. The girls consulted one more friend that Moana could not detect: Pikarin. Pikarin was a small, yellow, mascot-like creature that was created by one of the LPS goddesses that created the Goddess Charms. Pikarin informed the girls that she knew of a goddess named Soleria. Soleria was a queen of a world known only as the Realm of the Gods. The girls had information on a goddess, but no information the bearer of the goddess charm. One day, as the 4 girls were leaving school, another commander arrived. This commander resembled a human named Sonata Dusk, but had a more monster-looking apperance. "Who are you?!" Zoey asked the new face. The commander replied with an intelligent, yet sarcastic voice: "I would introduce myself, but considering that this is the last time we will never meet, what would be the point?" The commander then summoned a portal to another dimension and the girls all fell in.

The girls then woke up in a desert-like environment. The girls were all together in the same place, but they had no clue as to where they were. The girls still had their magic powers, but Pikarin was still stuck back in their home world. The girls were about to explore the desert, when a mysterious masked figure arrived. The figure was a violet daschand with matching eye color. She also wore a long silver dress with a azure trim. The figure introduced herself as Light Diamond, and that she would be serving as their new mentor. Kimberly was confused and began to aggresively ask Light Diamond questions. Light Diamond just ignored most of the questions, leaving Kimberly even more agitated than before. Light Diamond told the girls that her first lesson was on summoning their Goddess Dresses and Wings. According to Light Diamond, they made controlling their magic a lot easier than before and were easily to summon. All it took was for them to yell out their name and what they were the Goddess Girl of. While Flora and Zoey were listening while processing all of Light Diamond's info, Stormy and Kimberly were mostly skeptical about her information.

As Kimberly kept on verbally assulting Light Diamond, another demon was coming. The demon soon arrived, causing Light Diamond to jump into action. Light Diamond was a very skilled warrior with both magic and physical combat. The other girls tried to join in, but were easily knocked back. Light Diamond then told the girls to summon their Goddess Girls forms. The girls followed her instructions, and summoned their magical forms they never knew they even had. Each girl had a different colored dress, and their own unique wings. Their dresses matched their respective charms colors, but their wings had a fusion of colors. Kimberly had redish yellow wings with purple at the end of their tips, Zoey had a fluid mix of blue and violet colors, and Flora had pink wings with multiple colored flowers and green edges, Only Stormy was the one with a single color, but with multiple shades of light green. However, before the girls could get more used to their new forms, they had to jump in to help Light Diamond. Stormy was the first to discover that Light Diamond was not lying when she struggled less when using her magic. The other girls soon followed suit and began attacking the demon with their found abilities. When the demon was almost dealt with, Light Diamond told the girls to use a finishing attack. Each girl used their own elemental attack, purifying the demon. Light Diamond was impressed as well as proud that the girls had gotten stronger. Light Diamond then led the girls to a magic mirror which would send them all back to their original world. Before they all left however, Light Diamond informed them that they would see her again for more training.

The girls then went through the mirror, and returned to their home world. However, all the girls had gone through the mirror, except for Light Diamond. Light Diamond took the mirror with her and got teleported back to Palutena's Temple. She then returned the mirror to its location and met up with Palutena, Pit, and Erika. Light Diamond then takes off her mask, and reveals herself to be Moana. Moana then informs the group that her plan to bring the other goddess girls up to speed had succeeded.

**[Yes, Moana is taking on a masquerade in order to protect Palutena's identity and help the other girls, but do not worry, for the other four girls will soon know the truth.]**


	12. Chapter 12

The 4 goddess girls had started to get more visits from Light Diamond. Light Diamond had eased up a bit, but was still strict about her methods. Light Diamond only appeared when the girls were struggling with a demon nearby. She knew that while they were used to fighting demons, they were not very skilled in strategy and using magic in creative ways. Light Diamond believed that intellect and quick thinking were the key to victory. She also tried to help indivual mmebers when one was not doing as well as the help increse their strength and skills, she taught them "the five vows." The vows were:

1\. Never stop fighting for what you believe is right

2\. pour all of your heart into what you love to do

3\. protect those who you love very deeply

4\. Never doubt yourself even if others do

and 5. Always be prepared for anything that comes your way.

The girls were still adjusting to her presence, and disliked her strictness. Zoey believed that Light Diamond was a different person whenever she took on her persona, and wondered who she really was. The girls were confused by the vows, since Pikarin never mentioned vows before. Pikarin disliked strictness as well, but was also curious as to why Light Diamond was teaching them now, as well as why she was more experienced than the others. The girls decided to relax with a game of Smash[for Wii U] as a way to vent out frustration with Light Diamond. The girls used the character Zelda[CPU] as a stand-in for Light Diamond. Zelda had a serious face on her, which was similar to one Light Diamond tended to use.

As the girls left to their individual homes, Light Diamond had secretly observed them playing smash with the Zelda CPU, and was surprisingly intrigued by their choice. Light Diamond admired Zelda due to her immpressive magical feats of teleporting, and use of ice and fire magic. She was also immpressed by her Light Arrow attack, which was her final smash. She then left on her way to rest up for tomorrow.

The next day at school, the girls scanned their female classmates for someone who looked similar to Light Diamond. Zoey viewed all the daschands as viable canidates to Light Diamond, due to the persona shift and preferring to keep her charm hidden. When school ended, the girls noticed two of their classmates: Moana Eastriver and Llyla Silverstream linger in the room, before quickly leaving together. Kimberly was quick to suspect something between the two, and informed the other girls. The girls then followed Moana and Llyla in secret. The two led them to Moana's house, her parents had not arrived to them having very busy jobs. The girls went in the unlocked door that Llyla unlocked, and scanned the house for Moana and Illya to see what they were up to. The girls scanned the entire house for Moana, but they could not find her. They were finishing up in her house, when Flora sensed something going on with the mirror. Flora looked in the mirror, and saw her Goddess dress and wings in her relection. Flora then touched the mirror, leaving a ripple in the mirror. The others saw Flora messing with the mirror and had also seen the ripple effect by touching it. The girls figured that Moana and Illya ahd gone through the mirror, and that since Flora's goddess girl form was seen in its reflection, they girls wondered if their goddess girls would be reflected. The girls saw their forms, and then they took a riak and went through the mirror one by one.

The girls emerged from another mirror in their goddess girl forms, even though they had not said the transformation phrase which normally trigged the transformations. The girls were immediately curious, but were focused on finding Moana. The other side of the mirror led the girls to the inside of a mysterious building. There was the same symbol on Light Diamond's barrette that greeted the girls on the floor. The girls then began to search for Moana and Llya in the new location. The team decided to split up to search for the two girls. Stormy and Kim were in one group, and Flora and Zoey were in another. As Flora and Zoey were looking for the girls, they heard music playing. The other girls arrived having seeing Flora and Zoey entranced by the music. The music led them to a room where Moana was seen dancing to the music, and controlling beams of light as if they were ribbons a dancer used. Moana's magic was not the only intriguing thing that the duo noticed. Moana also had a Goddess Girl form. She had the barrette Light Diamond wore, but had a blue dress, wings that had a diamond-like shape, and a blue hue that matched her dress. Moana soon stopped dancing and turned around to see that the girls had followed her through the mirror. As she noticed her unexpected company, she quickly dispersed her ribbons of light.


	13. Chapter 13

Moana was busy dancing in Palutena's temple using her light magic to create bright ribbons to dance with, when she witnessed the other four goddess girls watching her without her Light Diamond persona. Moana knew that the girls had many questions as to what was going on, and began her explanation to the girls. "I had to adopt a new identity in order to protect the source of my powers."

Kim was irritated that Moana had put them through some trials that could have been solved or even avoided if she had been honest with who she really was. "If you were trying to protect the source of your powers, then why were you helping us instead of worrying over your self-preservation?!"

"I was not worrying over self-preservation, whatever that means," Moana said leaving herself open for some backlash from Kim, "I was worrying over the one who gave me my powers."

"You mean Soleria, the Goddess the demon spoke of?" Flora soon asked.

A voice Moana recognized soon began to speak, "A Goddess of Light yes, but not this "Soleria" these pet-like demons mentioned."

"There's another Goddess of Light?" Rosalia asked in anticipation.

"Yes, and you already know her name." The voice replied before doing a short giggle.

After that, Erika Skystar flew down and revealed herself to the other four Goddess Girls. "Allow me to introduce myself," she said before entering a pose, "I am Erika Skystar, an angel in training and Moana's best friend!"

"How can you be Moana's best friend unless," Flora said before gasping, "you were reborn to protect Moana?"

Erika only nodded, but seemed saddened somehow when she nodded. She then quickly perked back up and smiled at the four Goddess Girls. "I see Moana has finally decided to reveal her true self to you all."

"You knew about her plans all along?" Stormy angrily asked Erika.

"Yes, and while I wasn't a fan of Moana's methods, I was concerned about you four girls since you seemed be struggling with a demon fight that Moana and I witnessed when we were flying overhead.

Stormy was about to reply to Erika's response, but soon asked about something much more important, "You said there was another Goddess of Light we already met?" "Yep," Erika nodded with a smile, "and Moana and I can introduce you all to her right now if you wish!" All of the Goddess Girls agreed to this and Erika and Moana led the girls through the temple where Palutena was waiting. "There will be no need for introductions," she said keeping a smile on her face, "Moana has already told me all of your names, and I'm pretty sure that thanks to the video game you love to play, you already know my name?" All of the girls who had played smash were shocked to learn that at least one of the characters was real, and were more surprised that she was already aware of them thanks to Moana. Palutena told the girls that she was the one who gave Moana her powers, and the one who gave Erika a second chance at life, even if she was "dead."

"Why did you bless those two girls specifically," Flora asked. Palutena explained that Moana's barrette had the same symbol as her's, and that due to familiar magic, she summoned her to her temple to examine it, and bless Moana with self-worth. Erika was a similar story, only it wasn't a simple artifact that caught her, but rather how she viewed the world and how she was aware of Moana's lack of self-worth and despite not being truly alive, she still had humanity. "I know how surprising it is to learn that me and Moana were chosen by a Goddess and now fight off evils that plague both this world and our own," Erika said with smugness. "It is," Flora replied, "And you and Moana aren't scared of your new fates?" Erika replied by stating that both she and Moana were scared when fighting but that by fighting they were able to save many lives, both pet and human. She then did a small giggle before stating another line, "But Moana and I aren't fighting alone, Palutena has a third champion who has much more experience at fighting evil than we have!" What," Rosalina asked, "You mean that Palutena has another champion?" Erika nodded and explained that he was helping to train Erika in combat so she could fight alongside her best friend and mentor. "He's been listening to our entire conversation this whole time," Erika soon said shocking the four Goddess Girls once again although they already had many revelations, "In fact, I think it's time for you meet him right now." Pit then walks in revealing himself to the Goddess Girls and smiles at his friends which catches Kim attention in a good way.

With this revelation at not one but two Kid Icarus characters were real, the other four goddess girls realize that the entire world they were in was the Kid Icarus World. Kim was ecstatic by this because it meant that she could meet Pit's dark clone. She soon rushed to him and grabbed both of his hands. "Do you know where Dark Pit is," Kim soon asked a confused Pit. Kim soon told him that she wanted to meet him because she wanted to know who he was. Kim soon releases his hands and apologizes for bombarding him. "I grew up with a family who tried to control my whole life," Kimberly told him, "that's why I've spent most of my teenage life alone, until I met Stormy that is." Stormy explained that they became friends due to their interests and similar struggles. "We know of your dark twin thanks to our game," Rosalia explained, "but sadly, we haven't been able to gather much information on the characters we play." Rosalia told the two heroes of Skyworld that they promised to keep their existence a secret, but Palutena told them that they didn't need to worry. "The mirror portal only responds to you Goddess Girls as well as to Erika and Pit," Palutena told the new members. After spending some time together getting to know each other properly for the first time, Erika decided that the six of them could form a group and work together to fight the demons. "Palutena can use her powers to send the demons to this world so that we can easily fight without getting spotted," Moana told the girls. Now united at last, the Goddess Girls were complete at long last.


	14. Chapter 14

After all the Goddess Girls had been united along with the two angels, the girls decided that they would have a get together at Stormy's house for some smash. "And Pit's can come along too," Stormy said excitedly, "Provided my dastardly aunt won't be returning home soon." Pit was confused but was curious as to what she meant. Erika soon stepped in to express her concern, "I'd love to come over and visit, and I'm sure Pit does as well, but what if someone sees him?"

"It won't be that big of an issue, It'll be during the night where almost everyone will be asleep," Kim explained.

Moana was the one who soon began to voice a similar concern, "While that certainly helps, you do know that he's still a human, and you know how pets react to humans."

"Hey, you know I have wings, right?" Pit asked feeling a bit annoyed.

"Yes we know," Rosalia told him smiling, "it's just that for us pets, we often have to divide "pet" from "human."

"In other words, to us pets, you're techically a "human angel," Kim said explaining to Pit what the issue was.

"Don't worry Pit, despite what our culture may try to tell us, we still like you," Erika soon came in hugging him to show that they still liked him.

Kimberly was the next one to offer a suggestion, "I know I don't have nearly as much fun things to do over at my place, but I do know that its a place that no one other than me knows exists."

Moana and Erika were intrigued by the idea of a secret place and decided to get together at the place Kimberly mentioned. Kimberly's place was an abandoned building on the outskirts of town. Debris was littered all over the floor, there was tons of broken glass, and there were many furniture pieces laying about along with a hoard of food Kimberly managed to collect. The team was confused until Kimberly confessed something to the group. "I know it may seem like I live in a broken home, but the truth is that I ran away from my family and now live alone in this abandoned church," Kimberly explained. "Does this have something to do with your family trying to control your life," Pit asked Kim. Kimberly agreed and when in depth about her past, "I used to live with a rich family who wanted me to grow up just like them." She then continued her story by explaining that she was supposed to be a stereotypical girly-girl, which she disliked; to combat this, she rejected her family's expectations and became the opposite of what her family wanted her to be. She used to pursue her interests in secret, until her family found out about her rebelliousness and banned her from her hobbies. "As a result of how my parents treated me, and even some old friends of mine to an extent, I had no choice but to run away as far away I could to escape," Kimberly said explaining her origins. "So you're not from this town," Flora asked Kim. Kimberly nodded in agreement, "I originally came from a more advanced city known as Scarletplune so in order to lower suspicion I came to this small lesser known town." "You must not tell anyone about this place and where I originally came from," Kimberly warned her friends and fellow Goddess Girls.

The team then had some socializing with the three champions chosen by Palutena. Kim was starting to develop a connection to Erika due to her love of music, but decided to hold off on asking her to play with her. The girls were given information on the three main Kid Icarus characters from their smash game. This helped the girls ease their minds over who three of the characters were, especially Dark Pit, who was Kim's main smash character. Kim learned that he was a rebel just like her, which made her like Dark Pit even more. Although she had began to grow a bond with the normal Pit. After some social talk, the team had to take Pit and Erika[as Ilya Silverstream] back to the mirror portal to Palutena's temple. After saying a quiet farewell, the girls split up but not before welcoming Moana to their team.


	15. Chapter 15

The next few days had Moana and Erika fight as a group against a new demon each day. The new members to Stormy's team did seem like overpowered sixth rangers compared to the other four, but Moana and Erika were stronger simply due to them being more experienced fighters against the demons. Pit had also joined the team, but he only fought when the girls had Palutena send demons to the Kid Icarus World so that they wouldn't cause a public ruckus. They did this by tricking the demons into thinking the demon was going to the Underworld Abyss by having the portal be the same color as the ones the commanders used. The commanders were impressed to meet the new members of the team. Especially Erika, since while Moana had used an attack to purify a demon, Erika hadn't.

The demon commander they were dealing with currently was Bylethine, a female commander who was known for being one of the few female members of the Infernal Army. "Well, well, well, who do we have here," Bylethine said with intrigue, "I thought the angels preferred to stay in Paradise." While Erika hated the queen, she did want to know about the rest of the species after hearing the commander's line. Bylethline had stolen the soul of a girl who believed herself to be the unluckiest girl to exist. As the team fought, the commander had noticed how much stronger the team had gotten. In the past, they could purify demons, but got tired quickly due to them only fighting in their civilian forms. Now that they had learned how to trigger their Goddess Girls forms.

The Goddess Girls and Erika began to fight the demon decorated with symbols associated with luck. As the team began to spam their new elemental attacks, the demon reacted differently to each element. The monster loved Zoey and Flora's star based attacks, but hated Kim's and Stormy's fire and electric attacks. Whenether the girls hit the beast with an element it hated, the team was greeted with a counter attack.

The team took this as a sign that they could purify the demon with Zoey's star power. Zoey's finisher was imprisoning demons in a star and then purifying them with a star shower, which were associated with wishes alongside hope. In the LPS World, meteor showers[sometimes called star showers] were associated with hope. While not all of the elements had a clear connection to a trait, the team didn't care about the deeper connections, they just cared about rescuing lost souls from beings who planned on guiding them down the wrong path and leading them to even bigger problems.

One thing that made the Goddess Girls more unique from other magical girls was that they actually went to check on the victim and actually try to lead them to a better life with encouraging words. They made sure to accommodate for whatever comfort zones the victim would have. After saving the girl who viewed herself as unlucky, the team followed her soul so they could tell her that she was lucky because of her very existence. And while not all of the victims had a strong connection to individual members of the team, when their was a strong connection, one member would give it their all and try to go to any length to save the victim.

After the team had rescued the victim, Moana had realized that she had started to feel like she and Erika had started to show off their collective strength alongside the rest of the team. Moana was glad that for the most part, her persona issue had blown over and the team had accepted her as the fifth member and possible leader of the group. 


	16. Chapter 16

One weekend day, Flora was walking through the neighborhood heading off to the park. As she was heading off to the park, she bumped into an unfamiliar brown dog who didn't look too pleased for some reason. What with the usual chaos with unpredictable demon attack, Flora immediately asked the dog who she was and why she seemed so down in order to try to prevent a possible demon being born from her issues. "My name is Chiwa, I just moved to this town," the new face said while still being a reclusive, "So who might you be?" the young tan dachshund then introduced herself and asked her if she was ok. Chiwa ignored the question, which made Flora see that something was wrong with her as she continued to droop. "Normally I don't get into personal issues this early, but do you miss your old home?" Chiwa nodded in sadness. Flora then asked her if she would like to come with her on a peaceful walk to a park where they could continue to talk over Chiwa's sadness in moving away.

As the two girls walked to the park Flora was asking Chiwa some questions, while not trying to hammer in her issues with moving away. She wanted to get to know the new face, but also wanted to prevent a demon rising from her sadness over moving away. Flora learned that Chiwa was just like her in terms of personality. Both were shy withdrawn introverts who wanted to open up to others outside their comfort zones. Chiwa had more social issues than Flora, understandable since she had recently moved to town and would soon be enrolling in Sunny Hills' school. It wasn't long before they got to the park, and encountered Moana and Zoey at the entrance to the park. Both Moana and Zoey were introverts like Flora with social problems, but unlike Flora who didn't mind her shy self, both wanted to get over their social perceptions that were imposed by the crowd. Moana was bullied and had believed that she was not needed in this world, while Zoey had become withdrawn due to people outside of her family calling her "perfect." Flora had introduced her two fellow introverts to Chiwa the new introvert in town and asked if they would like to join them for a calm walk in the park.

The other two Goddess Girls agreed with Flora, and the trio began to get to know Chiwa and bonded with her introverted-ness. Chiwa was considered to be the only introvert in her old town, so it was a bit of an eye opener to meet other introverts like her. This revelation managed to get her to open up to the three members of the Goddess Girls. This made Flora feel a bit better since she had started to open up, or blossom as Flora was thinking to herself. Chiwa liked to paint and play music, but due to her introvert tendencies, preferred to be alone, she even didn't want her parents to see her work. Chiwa specifically liked to paint flowers and other aspects of nature, which made Flora explain her love of gardening and floral design. Flora explained that she was ok with her parents watching her since they both shared her passions, especially since they owned a floral shop and greenhouse. "I've actually been to one of those floral shops before at least when I was a little pup," Zoey said to her close nature-loving friend and the new parallel to her. Zoey's hobbies were a little more foreign considering her attachment to her grandmother she loved to stay with since she had a few of the same issues she was facing. Zoey preferred to make tea and do activities related to traditional Japanese activities which her grandmother had inherited, thus making Zoey's family be fans of an entirely different culture. Moana didn't have many hobbies compared to her two other main introverted teammates, but she did love to read and occasionally dance[at least after becoming a goddess girl and using her magic to make ribbons of light].

It wasn't long before the team found a bench big enough for the four of them, and stopped to take a break. The girls continued their chat with Chiwa on the bench, with the team discussing future ambitions if they had any. Flora had simple ambitions in taking over her parents business, but most of the other girls didn't have a clear ambition for the future, unless they considered their battle against the demons. Chiwa's dream was to be an artist despite her social anxiety. Flora admired this trait because Flora too wanted to get over her shyness in order to better herself. After getting a solid grasp on Chiwa herself, the team soon asked Chiwa why her family moved to their town. The team was aware that she was depressed by this, so they tried to not hammer it in. Chiwa had explained that her parents had moved to town due to her parents finding better jobs in the town; but believed that another reason the move was considered was her lack of friends. Zoey soon related to Chiwa's situation, because she too had dealt with moving from different towns. Zoey explained that she had dealt with multiple moves due to family reasons, but was ok with the move due to who she was living with. However, despite their best efforts, Chiwa ended up breaking down due to her sadness about moving away and ran away from her comforters, even if one had dealt with her situation. The team began to chase after her afraid that a demon was going to be born from her inner depression.

Indeed that had just happened pretty soon with a commander the original four had dealt with named Kisaoi stealing Chiwa's soul and making a monster out of her depression in moving away and inability to socialize. The girls noticed the monster born of Chiwa inner sadness, and the trio of introverts transformed to save her. Flora desperately tried to get through to Chiwa, but the depression tried to push her out. Despite what Chiwa's depression in the head had done, Flora continued to call out to Chiwa's heart. Somehow Flora was able to speak to Chiwa's soul when calling out to her newfound friend while Moana and Zoey tried to hold the demon down. Flora used the opportunity to comfort Chiwa about her condition and willingness to help her through the difficult struggle. Flora's kindness allowed the demon to calm down for a small moment, allowing the trio to purify her depression causing Kisaoi to flee in response to Flora's powerful kindness. After retrieving the soul, Kisaoi soon fled in fear of Flora's powerful kindness.

When the team revived Chiwa, Flora apologized she and her introverted friends trying to figure her old life. The trio told Chiwa that while they might have been too intrusive, they wanted to be her friend, and wanted to help her through her new surroundings and whatever else awaited her. After guiding Chiwa to her new home and meeting her parents, the trio left but promised Chiwa that they would help her through her first day at school. Once Chiwa was in her room, she took out a mysterious bunny-like plushie with pink tips on its ears and pink decorations on them like hair bands. She then spoke to the plushie, "Kypre, do you have a minute?"


End file.
